Me ame novamente!
by mk-chan160
Summary: UA Ela o havia amado uma vez, mas ele a rejeitou. Agora, ele a ama, e vai fazer de tudo para ser amado novamente. Só que Kagome nao será balançada tao facilmente, ou sera que vai? Leia para descobrir. EU NAO MORRI, GENTE! SÓ QUERIA AVISAR! '
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá!**_

_**Surpresos?Pois é, eu também. Sei que devem estar putos comigo. Acreditem, eu estou puta comigo mesma. E para ser sincera até pensei em parar de escrever fics depois do que aconteceu com o meu HD externo. Vocês acreditam que eu perdi arquivos acumulados durante 6 anos? Nem eu acredito ainda. E entre esse arquivos estava todos os meus capítulos incompletos. Alguns já 90 por cento prontos. Por isso peço que me perdoem. **_

_**Mas serei sincera, não postarei muito cedo nenhum capitulo novo, talvez dessa nova aqui, que eu estou tendo alguma idéias, mas enquanto as outras ainda devo demorar. E a razão principal é que estou em meu 3º ano. E vocês devem estar sabendo de toda essa confusão em relação ao vestibular desse ano, não é? Chegou ao ponto onde tenho aulas 7 dias por semana. Estou morrendo. Por isso, me desculpem mais uma vez.**_

_**Espero que gostem dessa fic. Ela deve ser provavelmente bem comum, mas espero ser capaz de dar uma quê de incomum nela também. **_

_**Boa leitura! **_

**Me ame novamente**

O que aquele idiota pensa que esta fazendo? Inventando esses rumores idiotas. E o pior de tudo é que quem acaba se dando mal sou eu. Quando eu o encontrar... Ha! Ele não sabe a fria em que se meteu quando começou a espelhar aquelas mentiras.

-Argh!!

Tentei afastar um pouco o tecido molhado de mim. Malditas _fangirls_! Ah se elas conhecessem o verdadeiro Inuyasha. Quem eu quero enganar? Elas já o conhecem, e acho que por ele ser mesmo um badboy é que elas correm atrás dele como se estivesse no cio vinte quatro horas por dia.

-Meninas estúpidas! – Não podiam ter posto tachinhas nos seus sapatos ao invés de jogarem um balde d'água em cima dela? Está frio hoje. Mas isso não importa. E nem me importa que eu esteja congelando. Eu vou encontrar aquele desgraçado do Inuyasha primeiro, matá-lo, esconder o corpo, e então ir para casa tomar um looongo banho.

-Atchin! – Droga. Se eu ficar doente por culpa delas, eu juro, eu juro que vou fazer a vida delas e do playboy idiota um inferno. Por que ele não podia ficar com a boca fechada? Por que ele não podia continuar fazendo o que ele sempre fez? Por quê? Por quê?

Ele deve estar achando divertido e engraçado o fato dela estar sendo alvo de bullying! Eu nunca fiz nada para merecer isso. Tudo culpa dele. Por que ele tinha que inventar essa agora? Estava tudo indo tão bem...

-AHH! INUYASHA! EU TE ...

-Ama?

Virei em direção a voz que eu conhecia tão bem. _Ele._ Que se encontrava encostado despreocupadamente na parede. Estávamos no telhado do colégio. Ótimo, pois eu ia precisar de privacidade se fosse querer matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

-Estava pensando em algo mais forte como ódio!

-Oh, mas minha querida Kagome, ninguém nunca lhe disse que ódio e amor andam de mãos dadas?

- Para mim eles vivem em lados oposto do universo. Agora, chega de papo furado. Você sabe o que tem me feito passar por culpa da sua mais nova brincadeira? – disse quase rosnando na cara dele.

-Brincadeira? Mas Kagome eu não estava brincando quando disse àquelas meninas que não podia aceitar a confissão delas porque te amava!

-Da pra você parar com isso? Eu já estou cansada de toda essa criancice. Você não tem idéia no que essa sua mentira me meteu. – Por que ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Não bastava o que ele fez no passado? Não bastava o que ele me fez passar então?

-Mas eu não estou mentindo, Kagome. – disse serio. Uma seriedade quase nunca vista em seu rosto. Sedutor, sim. Sarcástico, sim. Serio? NUNCA! Até agora, pelo menos. – E o que elas tem feito a você?

-Meu estado não é o bastante para você adivinhar? Achou o quê? Que eu decidi brincar de me jogar na piscina de roupa e tudo? Nesse tempo? – Era possível se ver o sarcasmo escorrendo de cada palavra. Estava com frio. Com raiva. Cansada. E ainda por cima tinha que agüentar mais mentiras? Era demais para uma pessoa só.

-Não, pensei que estive tentando me seduzir com esse look molhado! – e o sedutor esta de volta!

-Nos seus sonhos, idiota! – agora eu tinha rosnado de verdade.

-Eu já sonhei com você molhada, mas usava menos roupas. – fiquei vermelha, mas não sei se por mais raiva ou embaraço.

-Argh, você é impossível!

-Eu sei. - Ah que vontade de bater nesse rostinho bonito. Deformá-lo totalmente, e então tentar ver o que ele faria. Minha mão começou a formigar com vontade de bater nele. -Mas agora me diga... Quem fez isso com você? – Ele havia se afastado da parede, e agora se encontrava na minha frente, com uma expressão meio perigosa no rosto. É parece que há varias expressões que ainda não havia visto nele. Ou havia simplesmente esquecido que elas existiam.

-Hunf, não preciso de sua ajuda. Posso me virar sozinha. Mas ajudaria bastante se parasse com essa historia de me amar, é irritante.

-Irritante? Você acha meus sentimentos irritantes?

-Sim, são. Muito!

-Você costumava se importar comigo antigamente. – disse com um sorriso arrogante.

-Disse bem, antigamente. Anos atrás. Quando você ainda podia ser considerado uma pessoa quase decente e eu uma idiota inocente. Agora... Saia da minha frente.

-Não.

-O que disse?

-Não. Não vou sair. Não até que acredite em mim.

-Quem com alguma coisa na cabeça acreditaria em você? Eu já aprendi minha lição uma vez, Inuyasha, e não acho que necessito de outra. – tentei empurrá-lo para o lado, mas ele não se mexeu nem um centímetro.

-Kagome, por favor, me escute...- pegou no meu braço, me segurando. – Você tem que acreditar em mim. – e me trouxe para mais perto. – Eu te amo. – disse lentamente, prolongando cada silaba como se quisesse que todos os sons fossem assimilados por mim, enquanto aproximava o rosto do meu. E foi aí que eu vi a minha chance, e dei uma rasteira nele.

-Huff. Por que fez isso? – disse do chão.

-Você acha que pode tentar usar seus joguinhos baratos para cima de mim? Depois do que me fez passar há dois anos atrás? Não muito obrigada. – disse vermelha. – Se quisesse ganhar meu amor, que pelo menos tentasse da maneira normal, seus idiota.

-Você não teria me escutado. Nem teria me levado a serio.

-E acha que eu estou agora? E não adianta, você perdeu a minha confiança anos a trás. - Respirei fundo para que pudesse me controlar.

-Kagome, por favor, eu mudei! Eu juro! Se você ao menos deixar eu te mostrar o que eu sinto por vo... – Ele havia se levantado, e tinha uma expressão de cachorrinho perdido, e o fato de suas tão famosas orelhinhas caninas estarem caídas apenas ajudavam a completar a cena.

-Inuyasha, já estou cheia de brincadeiras. Já estou cheia das suas mentiras também. Por isso...

-Então me dê uma chance. Só uma. É só o que eu peço.

-Pra quê, Inuyasha? – suspirei cansada. Não agüentava mais nada disso. – Você só vai fazer nós dois perdemos nosso tempo.

-Não, nós vamos recuperar o tempo que perdemos. Eu nunca me perdoei pelo que eu te fiz, Kagome. Em todo esse tempo, por isso quando eu descobri que você estudava aqui...- E simplesmente olhou para mim. Com aqueles olhos que anos atrás foram a minha perdição. E talvez ainda sejam. Bufei internamente. – Só uma chance. O que você tem a perder?

-Hum..Acho que você tem razão...E afinal, eu vou poder assistir de camarote você correr atrás de mim, não é? Poderia ter recompensa melhor? – sorri maldosamente.

-Você me da carta branca, então?

-Pra que?

-Ora, eu só tenho essa chance, por isso tenho que lutar com todas as armas possíveis.

-Argh, eu to desistindo já. Pra onde quer que eu olhe, só consigo pensar em quem vai sair perdendo sou eu.

-Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender. Não ouviu nenhum dos rumores? Eu sou o numero 1 no ranking de melhor namorado.

-Se eu acreditasse em todos os rumores que ouço, estaria perdida. E você também. – sorri relembrando num dos muitos rumores. Aquele era o melhor.

-OI, no que é que você está pensando para ter esse sorriso assustador?

-Ah, estava apenas lembrando de uma coisa que eu ouvi sobre você.

-O que você ouviu? - perguntou curioso.

-Que você era...pequeno. – e começou a rir. Enquanto um raivoso Inuyasha ficava vermelho.

-Essa é a maior mentira que eu já ouvi. Se quiser eu posso provar agora mesmo a você que...-

-NÃO! Pelo amor de Deus, não! Feche logo essa calça. – resmunguei vermelha. – Você é doido.

-Ora, você que começou com essa historia de eu ser pequeno. – resmungou. E um vento congelante passou por nós então. Não pude deixar de me encolher toda, e tremer um pouco. Droga de roupa molhada. Sentir algo me envolver, me aquecendo, me protegendo do frio. Abri os olhos, e olhei para baixo para ver o que era. Era um casado. Olhei para cima confusa. Dando de cara com o já muito próximo rosto dele.

-Está muito frio, e você esta toda molhada.

-Obrigada.

-De nada, e alem disso, não quero outros olhando o que é meu.

-Olhando o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Sua blusa está toda transparente. Esqueci de te avisar. - e um sorriso safado apareceu em seus lábios.

-Seu pervertido, por que não falou nada antes?

-E perder tal visão? Não obrigado.

-E eu não sou sua, ouviu?

-Detalhes, detalhes, Kagome. É só uma questão de tempo afinal.

-Como você tem uma visão destorcida da realidade. Coitadinho. Mas bem, agora eu tenho que ir, esse seu casaco não vai me proteger por muito mais tempo.

-É você tem razão, é melhor irmos indo mesmo.

Eu fui para a minha sala pegar minhas coisas, e ele... Ah, sei lá aonde ele foi. Queria algum tempo sozinha. Precisava pensar nessa encrenca em que me meti. Meu deus! Deixar o Inuyasha tentar me fazer apaixonar por ele não vai da certo. Eu devia estar tendo um colapso na hora. É a única explicação.

-Ei, Kagome, por que esta demorando tanto?

-Demorando? Você estava me esperando por acaso, Inuyasha? – perguntei surpresa.

-É claro que sim, nós vamos voltar juntos, não é?

-O que?

-Eu quero que você se apaixone logo por mim, por isso não quero perder tempo.

-Mas...

-Você esta pronta, não esta? Então vamos. – e me puxou pela minha mão.

-Ahh...- o que adiantaria discutir? Ele não me ouviria mesmo. Então apenas me deixei ser arrastada pelas ruas.

Andávamos em silencio, mesmo com o casaco dele, que era bastante confortável, e o dobro do meu tamanho, o que era muito bom na minha situação, eu continuava sentindo frio. E os ventos apenas faziam piorar.

-Kagome, você ainda está com frio? – ele perguntou preocupada, ou foi só impressão minha? Meu cérebro deve ter virado picolé já.

-M-muito. – meu queixo começava a bater de tanto frio.

-Então não me bata, okay?

-Por qu..- e ele havia me puxado para perto de si, passando os braços em volta de mim, me esquentando de uma maneira que nenhum casaco seria capaz de esquentar.

-Assim está melhor? – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Só fui capaz de balançar a cabeça como resposta. Eu estava totalmente vermelha. Por que Inuyasha tinha esse poder sobre mim? Por que somente ele? – Você ainda mora no mesmo lugar?

-Uhum. - E o silencio voltou a reinar até chegarmos na minha casa.

–Bem, obrigada por me trazer, e pelo casaco também.

-Não foi nada, afinal você é a garota que eu amo. – disse sorrindo.

-Inuyasha...- suspirei cansada. Por que ele tinha que dizer uma coisa dessas?

-Não se preocupe, eu sei que você ainda não pode corresponder ao meus sentimentos...novamente. – disse sem perder o sorriso do rosto. – Por isso, eu vou continuar dizendo que te amo todos os dias, até que responda que me ama de volta.

-E se esse dia nunca chegar?

-Ele vai chegar. – e sorriu confiante para mim, se virou, e começou o seu caminho para casa.

-Idiota arrogante. – mas não pude deixar de sorrir ao fechar a porta.

*******

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Essa não será uma fic muito grande. Pelo menos, eu espero que não. Os personagens saberão meio OOC, mas espero que gostem. **_

_**Obrigada por lerem. E desculpa por desaparecer. Peço desculpas principalmente aquelas pessoas que sempre leram minhas fics, sempre me apoiaram, e eu desapareci assim, sem mais nem menos. Desculpem pessoal. **_

_**Mandem reviews, ouviram? Se não como eu vou saber o que acharam?**_

_**Beijoo**_

_**Mk-chan160, a.k.a a desaparecida!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desculpem pela demora.**_

_**E desculpem pelo pequeno capitulo que vem a seguir. **_

_**Mas prometo que o próximo será maior.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

É complicado relembrar de certas coisas do passado e não se sentir uma merda por culpa disso. Quando era mais jovem, diga-se de passagem: apenas 2 anos mais novo, eu fiz uma besteira. Uma besteira tão grande que me arrependo até hoje. E como me arrependo.

Ela era a aluna nova, aparentemente seus pais viajavam muito e eles tinham que se mudar em seis e seis meses. Ela era bonita fisicamente, mas nada alem do normal. O que chamava a atenção para quem olhasse mais de uma vez ao menos, seria seus olhos quando ela sorria. A sinceridade de um sorriso é algo raro de se encontrar. E muito apreciado por vários.

De uma maneira até estranha, nós viramos amigos. Brigávamos bastante, mas isso parecia divertir os outros que faziam parte de nosso grupo naquele ano. Ela era interessante, normal, e diferente em relação a certas coisas. Dávamos-nos bem, se querem saber.

Eu já tinha uma fama de playboy na época, mas nada muito serio ainda. Então, três meses após sua chegada, Kagome se confessou para mim. Ela não pedia nada em troca, nem sentimentos ou palavras, apenas queria ser ouvida. Ela queria que eu soubesse o que ela sentia por mim. E aquilo de alguma maneira me atraiu. Sem pressão, apenas sentidos. Selamos nosso relacionamento com um beijo. Um casto beijo. Beijo este, que fui descobrir algumas semanas depois ter sido o seu primeiro.

Nosso relacionamento parecia ser apenas uma extensão do antigo, só que agora nos beijávamos de vez em quando, e alguns toques aqui ou ali. Os hormônios começavam já a surgir em mim na idade de 14 anos.

O problema todo foi quando eu comecei a perceber que ela começava gostar muito de mim. Aquilo me assustou de alguma maneira. E inconscientemente, comecei a me afastar. A me afastar. E quando fui ver, me sentia sufocado. E então fiz a única coisa em que pude pensar. Forjei uma traição. Nunca havia feito nada do tipo. Muito ao menos alguém com quem eu me importava. Mas foi necessário.

Os olhos dela mais uma vez chamaram minha atenção. Porque agora eles mostravam uma tristeza mesclada com raiva tão intensa que me sentir encolher. Ela simplesmente ficou observando a garota, que nem era muito importante, nem agora nem na época, e quando esta foi embora, e eu tentei me explicar para ela, ela me parou.

E falou então com uma voz fria e seca que ela teria que se mudar mais uma vez. E então entendi porque seu rosto estava molhado mesmo que ela não estivesse chorando. E pensar que ela estava chorando, me procurando para consolá-la, para acalmá-la, e então me encontra fazendo o que eu estava fazendo, fez meu coração se contrair. Me machucou.

E dizendo mais alguma coisa que não mais consigo me relembrar, ela disse adeus, deu as costas para mim, e se foi. Queria ir atrás dela, queria puxa-la para mim, e pedir perdão. Mas não tinha coragem, por que como eu podia pedir perdão para ela se nem eu me perdoava por meus atos?

Daquele dia em diante, virei um playboy cem por cento do tempo. E a fama cresceu, a lista se multiplicou. E os anos passaram. Eu procurava. Procurava por alguma coisa que eu havia perdido. Procurava por algo que tinha deixado de ter desde aquele dia.

Estava com 16 anos agora. Meu penultimo ano de colégio. Tudo andava normal, notas normais, festas constantes, garotas diferentes, dias sem fim, sem propósito. E foi então que ela reapareceu em minha vida. Aparentemente nossos caminhos apenas não se cruzavam, pois ela estudava ali desde o começo do ano e eu nunca havia a visto. Talvez ela simplesmente me ignorasse ou fugisse de mim.

Observei-a por um tempo antes de abordá-la. Ela não havia mudado muito. Os cabelos apenas estavam maiores e seus olhos mais maduros. Para ser sincero, ela estava linda. Ainda sorria daquele jeito. E aquilo me encantou mais uma vez, mas com mais força dessa vez. Talvez tivesse sido a saudade da amiga que uma vez eu tive. Talvez fosse saudade dos beijos que uma vez trocamos. Mas alguma havia acontecido, e eu agora precisava ter certeza. Eu precisava falar com ela, confirmar aquilo tudo que agora ia se acumulando a cada instante.

Inútil. Ela nem ao menos me concedeu um olhar. Apenas umas poucas palavras de reconhecimento, um 'tenha um bom dia', e adeus com uma das mãos. E suas costas estavam viradas para mim mais vez.

Quem poderia culpá-la? Eu não. Até compreendia. Resolvi então deixar para lá, tentar ignorar o que estava acontecendo. E voltei a rotina. Voltei a velha e acolhedora rotina. Não deu certo. Nem por um misero minuto. Foi por os pés numa boate, escutar o barulho, ver os olhares cobiçosos de algumas garotas conhecedoras de minha fama, ou simplesmente apenas gostassem do que viam, e eu cansava. Sem vontade, sem forças para agüentar aquilo tudo de novo. E senti então que havia me perdido em algum ponto do caminho. Não tinha um propósito, não tinha nada.

E após passar dias, e mais dias pensando no que faltava. O que eu precisava. Descobri então. Precisava do perdão dela. Tentar explicar que eu nunca cheguei a trai-la. Que tudo foi fingimento. Tudo.

Mas ela não deixava eu me aproximar. E eu não conseguia para de olhar para ela. Não conseguia. O que estava acontecendo comigo? O que ESTÁ acontecendo comigo? Preciso de uma razão. Me expliquem por que meu coração dói quando lembro daquele dia em que eu a machuquei? E por que eu pareço aquecer por dentro quando a vejo? Quem é o culpado? Os hormônios? O tempo? Ninguém? Eu? Ela? QUEM?

Percebi então que o culpado era meu coração por ter se apaixonado. Na verdade, o culpado por toda a dor era eu por não ter percebido esse sentimento antes. Ter percebido que eu amava quando fiz aquilo com ela. Perceber que a sensação de sufoco era nada menos do que medo. Medo que eu estava começando a sentir por ela.

Por isso dessa vez será diferente. Vou fazer com que ela volte. Vou fazer com que ela olhe para mim novamente. Sorria para mim. Seja minha amiga de novo. E então...

Vou fazer com que ela me ame novamente.

_***** **_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo tendo sido pequeno. E pouco promissor.**_

_**Mas o próximo terá mais ação.**_

_**Beijoos**_

_**Mk-chan160**_


End file.
